A Wolf of Winterfell
by Wolfheart1
Summary: Life is changing in Westeros and Nymeria can sense it. Lots of things have changed sense the day Arya sent her away to save her but this young direwolf will stop at nothing to find her long lost master. Will Nymeria be able to find Arya before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**A Wolf of Winterfell **

By Wolfheart1

_This story is in the point of view of Nymeria, Aria Stark's direwolf that Aria sent away to save her in book one/season one. This book uses components from the book that if you have not read the book you may not understand. In the book Aria has dreams in where she looks through Nymeria's eyes, like how Bran looks through Summer's, and sees her as the leader of a pack of wolves so strong it even dares to hunt humans. I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar errors._

I crouch low to the ground the soft earth pressing gently against my underbelly and I move swiftly across the forest floor. I see a flash in the corner of my eye and turn to see the deer I've been tracking. I push forward with my strong back legs and with a burst of speed springing onto the back of the stag sinking my teeth into its fleshy neck. The burst of blood reaches my tongue and the creature falls beneath me. A flash of satisfaction washes over me as I lick my lips and look down at my fresh kill. The rest of the wolves in my pack have to fight in groups, being too small and weak to hunt big game on their own, but I enjoy my solitary hunts in the evening.

I pick up my game and begin to drag him back the clearing that my pack has temporarily made camp in. We travel more than we rest, killing and searching. At first I tried to never stray too far from my girl, Arya, but I knew I could not return to her for she said it was not safe with her anymore and being the only free direwolf south of the great wall has its perks when it comes to the respect of the small breed.

Now my small pack has grown from a view dozen to over a hundred, maybe even more than two, I stopped counting after a hundred. A larger group is harder to control yes and less personal but none of these small breeds would dare challenge her. My pack has no Omega, no Delta, and no Beta. Only an Alpha and a hundred plus hunters and warriors. I often wonder how these small breeds survive without a direwolf to lead them. They are smaller, slower, and dumber than me or any of my former siblings. They can't even make sense of the human words.

I remember Arya would always speak with me in the land she called Winterfell. When I was small I could never understand the strange noises but as I grew so did my mind and her language became as close to me as my own, even though my tongue could not form the words.

I am thrown from my thoughts of home as I move nearer to the clearing and the barks of the pack grow louder. I sigh inwardly as two of the small breeds run to greet me. I quickly send them away with a snarl and with a whimper they run back to the rest of their kind.

I settle into the nest I made overlooking the pack. As I bite into my catch I can see that the hunting parties all came back successfully and the pack had already began its meal. The pack it overflowed with the small breeds and I can no longer name a single one. At the beginning I had made it my duty to learn the names of my pack members but their numbers grew so rapidly I could no longer keep up. Even the names I had already learned slip from my mind as I lose interest.

I used to love the pack, the honor of leading, the thrill of the hunt, but as of late I've found myself longing for my girl. To run with her and sleep next her, to listen to her speak and tell me stories even though I could never even hope to respond, to feel her hands run through my fur once more, and most of all to protect her.

When I left at first I told myself it was ok, she told me to leave, it wasn't safe, this is what she wanted. I soon got used to it and all but forgot my beloved girl. Once I even found her. I smelled her before I spotted her through the trees. I should have gone to her, been with her at that time I was still lost in the fog of empty freedom, so when she howled I simply howled back before turning my back on her and running.

I regret that day now. I dream of her at night and I know she dreams of me too. She even entered my dream once and I never felt so happy. It was almost as though she was with me. I know in my heart if I could find her again I wouldn't turn away from her, I would run to her and never leave again. I would stand by her side no matter the dangers and protect her until the end.

With one last look at the pack below me I turn and lay down. Tomorrow I will find her, but now I must rest. With this I close my eyes hoping to see her once more in my dreams.

_Thank you for reading. Please review I enjoy all your feedback. More to come!_


	2. Chapter 1- A Dream of Blood

**Chapter 1**

The smell of blood is so potent even I find myself cringing away from it in the darkness. The screams and cries of fear rise up around me and I twist in turn in an attempt to locate the source but am met with only darkness. I hear my name called out from the trees in the tongue of man the voice filled with terror. I run to the source but am met only by two bodies.

I am at first confused, these are no small breed wolves that lay before me, they are direwolf. I cock my head in confusion, I thought there were no other direwolves in these woods, but then the familiar scents reach my nose. The realization hits me hard; the bodies that lay before me are two of the siblings I left behind.

The female I remember as Lady, Arya always hated that name, she was the most behaved of the six always sitting polite and quiet by her own girl's side. Apart from the deep hole in her chest from the blade that pierced her heart nothing had changed about the she-wolf. She remained the same size as when she last remember her which leads her to think that she must have suffered from the dangerous thing which her girl had spoken of.

The male beside her on the other hand had changed quite a lot. His name, I recall vaguely, was Grey Wind. He was larger, perhaps even larger than her if he was alive and whole, and battle scarred. The most notable change however, was his head was no longer attached to his great body. Bile rises in my throat at the sight and a deep sorrow fills me for my fallen littermates.

Before I have time to mourn any longer a howl sounds from behind me, I turn to see a large white direwolf standing by the tree line. He turns and begins to run in the opposite direction. Surprised, I surge forward trying to catch him but his strides are longer than mine and I fall behind.

All the sudden the wolf vanishes and the trees around me melt away until all that surrounds me is darkness. I look around and walk forward looking for a sign of some trace of normality. As my trek goes on I figure formulates in front of me. A mixture of surprise and joy jolts through me as I recognize the shadow figure as Arya. I spring forward and run barking with glee. A smile forms across her face and she shouts my name. The happiness in her voice gives me new energy as I run faster than I even thought possible. As she reaches me her arms wrap around my neck and I whine in the sheer joy of her touch.

This moment, too good to be true, doesn't last too long. A scream burst through her lips so loud and so suddenly I flinch back in surprise. The pain in her voice makes my heart hurt so much its unbearable and I look around for the source of her sudden pain but find none. Blood runs down my poor girls face and arms and her cries grow louder, no longer cries of pain but of pure agony. I pace around her whining and yipping in distress unable to think of what to do. Then as sudden as they started the screams stop. My ears perk and I rush to face her but I let out a yip of alarm as I look into her eyes once again. Her grey eyes were no longer grey as she looked back at me, they were blood red and seemed to bleed.

She looks at me and opening her mouth she says in a pained scratchy voice, "Help me."

"I will, I will find you I promise," I bark back but I know its useless, my words will never reach her as hers do me.

"Help me!" she cries again her voice now a wail and with a jerk I wake up.

I look around to see that I am back where I was when I fell asleep earlier. The forest has grown dark and the moon hangs high in the sky as I look down on the clearing to see the small breeds sleeping below me. I turn away in disgust, even the thought that these lowly creatures kept me away from where I belong for so long has me overwhelmed with shame in myself.

My girl needs me, she has always needed me and I left her I will never do that again. I look up to the moon and with all my being I howl. In that howl holds a promise. I will find her and I will save her and no matter what happens after I will never leave her.

This dream was not just a dream, it was a sign. If I wait a moment longer my girl may no longer be here to find. So with this resolve I run into the forest.

I don't think of the small breeds I leave behind.

I don't think of leading or the thrill of the hunt.

I don't think of my hollow freedom.

I don't even think of my fallen littermates.

I only think of my girl and her cry for help.

Nothing else matters.

Arya.

My girl.

I'm coming.


	3. Chapter 2- A Road Laid with Bones

**Chapter 2**

_I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, a lot of stuff has been going on but here is the next chapter, enjoy!_

I continue to run through the never-ending forest my legs and paw pads aching with exhaustion. I've been running for more days then I can count now and I know I can't travel on like this for much longer. The only thing keeping me going was the thought of my girl in trouble, but that alone can only keep me going for so long.

I hear voices to my left past the trees and stop to listen. They are deep and gruff, clearly the noise of male humans. I creep closer in order to hear what they are saying. They speak of many names that I do not recognize, but also a few that I do.

When the name Stark reaches my ears I listen more intently knowing this name belongs to my girl and me.

"Ya, I was there when the Stark boy fell," The one too soft and tanned to be of the North says to the other who feeds eagerly on each word.

"I didn't kill 'em but I saw him die. Stabbed 'is whore wife right is her swollen belly then shot 'im dead, 'is mom too. Then once the bloody binis was over they sowed 'is beasts head to 'is body." With this he goes o more excited, "What a sight that was, seein um pullin around the boy whit that wolf head whooting and hollerin all the way, 'All hail the King of the North'."

A growl grows slowly in my throat. They are talking about the death of my family, of my girl's family as if it were some joke. After he finishes he and the other man share a laugh

And that was all I could handle.

I surge forward landing on the man closest to me, the one that didn't talk, and sink my teeth deep into his throat until a hear the crunch of bone. I then rip back taking most of his flesh with me then turn the blood dripping from my muzzle to face the man who spoke. The expression of mixed horror and terror on his face only fills me with satisfaction as he turns to run.

This soft fool couldn't hope to outrun a small breed let alone a direwolf. I catch him easily and pull him down in front of me. He squeals pitifully beneath me as I stand over him and he cries out for help. None comes. I reach down and latch my teeth into the top of his skull and he screams in pain. I bite down harder and let him suffer a moment longer before jerking back my head and ripping his from his body.

I toss the dismembered head to the side of the road then lick the blood from my lips before turning and looking down the road ahead of me. Perhaps it would be better to take the road, I think to myself, in the woods I could pass Aria and not even relies it.

The previous excitement has given me newfound energy and I take off down the road leaving the bodies behind daydreaming of Aria and all that I would do to her enemies.

_I'm so sorry this was so short but this was kind of a filler chapter. I promise I'll update sooner this time. Please read and review, all feedback is appreciated!_


End file.
